Titanic s Guardian Angel
by Dr. Mois
Summary: The passengers of the Titanic are in turmoil. Something terrible happened in the the first-class part of the ship. Can the ship's officers and passinger be able to discover the author of this event before the ship docks? Curious? Just read on and discover. CHARACTER DEATH, BUT NO ICEBERG. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good evening to you all. Today I come to present to you, my first project in the movies section of this site. I say this because since I registered here, I've been writing stories for the TV shows. HOUSE MD and ONCE UPON A TIME.**_

_**However, before we begin reading, I'll explain some things about the context of the text.**_

_**1a) although this is my first story in the section TITANIC, I'm already know the whole story (both the real part, as the movie´s ficcional part). Thus, the chance that I miss some information, is small, although some feature of the characters can be changed deliberately**_

_**2a) this story has its conflict between the scene after Rose goes dancing with Jack in the third class. However, in this story, there will be no is no iceberg for Titanic crash, thus the ship arrives safely in New York. anyway, I'd still like to drop you guys what will happen here, because obviously, the events described in this paper did not happen in the movie**_

_**3a) besides Jack, Rose and all the characters in the film, the characters Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, Macy's owners, makes a small part in this story.**_

_**4a for this story, like you, forget the character of the old Rose, for two reasons. Number one, is that as Titanic did not sink, so do not need anyone to tell the story. The number two is more obvious, but if I speak here, I'll ruin my own story.**_

_**Well, I hope, that the explanations are sufficient. very good reading at all. And please let me know what you think of this story.**_

_**Hug**_

_**The Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this story, has the stamp of revision and correction of a beta reader.**_

_**thank you and good reading.**_

* * *

**_CHAP 1 - DEATH TRAVEL BY FIRST CLASS_**

That was a real party, or at least, that was what Rose Dewitt Bukater thought. Unlike being in first class with uninteresting people, she much preferred to be there, in the third class, where everything was a party. To some extent, obviously.  
"Oh, Jack, thank you for bringing me here." She smiled.  
"You're welcome here, Rose. Come whenever you want," he said.  
"I don't know why there's so much happiness! If I could choose, I'd be in first class, drinking champagne and eating caviar," said Peter Bullock, jaundiced.  
"Shut up, Peter, you just say that because you don't have a girl, contrary to Jack," said Fabrizio.  
"Hey, Rose is not my girl... At least, not yet," laughed the boy, who had heard the whole conversation. The truth was, that since he prevented the young Rose from committing suicide last night, the handsome Jacques Lautrec "Jack" Dawson could not stop thinking about her and was therefore head-over-heels in love with the beautiful passenger of the the first class.  
The party followed by several hours, and Rose, as much as the third-class passengers, enjoyed it the best they could. However, after a few hours, Rose had to unfortunately go back to first class because she was sure that someone was looking for her. Thus, the new lovers parted with a kiss. And Rose went to the first class.

On the following morning, when the first sun rays lit up the waters of the Atlantic Ocean and the Titanic´staff, began their work, the first-class passengers, were awakened suddenly by a terrifying scream which came from the hallway.

'' Jesus Christ, who is screaming? what happened, for God's sake?'' said Molly Brown, who came accompanied by her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Strauss

'' My Lord, what a horrible scene, help, call the máster-at-arms'' was Trudy, who came running down the hall, her face wet with tears

'' Calm down, Miss. Trudy, what happened?'' Said Molly  
'' the poor girl is in her bed, my god, how awful'' the maid cried, burying her face in Molly´shoulder

''but what?...'' asked Mr. Brown, but was interrupted by Ruth, who had been awakened by the screaming.

'' enough crying, Trudy, prepare my tea and woke my daughter.'' ordered the old lady

'' Madam, forgive me, your daughter, she ... '' whimpered Trudy, however was interrupted by Mr. Strauss

'' Alright, Miss. Trudy, try to calm down. Ida, you and Mrs. Brown can call the officers, Mr. Brown, please come with me, let's find out what's happening.'' Mr. Strauss suggested, seeing that many of the passengers, already crowded by nearby, were trying to figure out what was happening.

Slowly, the two old men, walked up to the cabin, where minutes ago, Trudy, came screaming like crazy. Initially, of course, they did not notice anything extravagant, however, when they arrived on the bedroom, they took a huge scare.  
In large bed with a pillow over her face and a blanket covering her body, Rose DeWitt Bukater, was lying dead.

'' My holy God, the girl was murdered.'' is what Mr. Brown managed to whisper before some officers entered into the room and asked them to leave.  
For a few minutes, almost everyone who knew Rose stood in the cabin door, waiting for the ship's officers to get out and report all of what was happening. Of course, in the meantime, upon finding that her daughter was dead, Ruth stood in shock and Dr. Mills, the ship's doctor, who decided to sedate her. A few hours later, Cal Hockley appeared in the hallway and proved to be angry upon seeing, in front of his cabin, all those people.  
"Poor girl was murdered," cried Mrs. Strauss.  
"What? Who was murdered?'' Cal growled impatiently.  
"Where were you, Mr. Hockey?" asked Mr. Astor.  
"In the main hall. What is happening?'' he asked again, when finally an officer came out from inside the cabin.  
"Officer Murdoch, please tell me what all these people are doing here!'' he demanded.  
"Mr. Hockley, Miss Rose DeWitt Bukater has been found dead by the maid Trudy Bolt," said Mr. Murdoch  
"Dead? My fiancee, dead?" Cal pretended panic.  
"It seems she had been strangled during the night," the officer said when Ruth began to cry again.  
''OKAY, CALM DOWN, I WANT EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN! Great. Okay, what we have to do now is warn Captain Smith about the murder and take the body away. AND EVERYTHING WITH FULL DISCRETION!" Shouted the officer Lowe. And they all finally left.  
Unfortunately however, the news that a passenger in first class had been strangled soon began to spread through the ship, from mouth to mouth, and gossiping passengers began to give false guesses about the murder.  
"Perhaps it was the one blond boy who was with her at the dinner table yesterday! After all, he is third-class," said Madame Aubert.  
"You're right. It is better to keep our eye on him," Mr. Guggenheim said.  
And so, before the lunch hour, all people on the Titanic- passengers, crew, and officers - learned that Rose DeWitt Bukater, passenger from the first class, had been murdered with no explanation

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAP 2 - OFFICE POLITICS**_

When heard that a murder had occurred within his ship, Mr. Andrews became furious and demanded that they find out just who the killer was.  
"Mr. Andrews, please, we're on a ship. The killer has to be somewhere around here," said Mr. Ismay.

"This, of course, abord Titanic he or she must be on," growled the architect.

"What do we say to the reporters in New York?" cried Mr. Ismay.

"The reporters in New York? An innocent girl had her life torn by God-knows-who. And you're thinking about THE REPORTERS IN NEW YORK?" Mr. Andrews shouted angrily.

"It is obvious that you are not thinking that, after what happened today, Titanic will stay with a good reputation," said the other man.

"What?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"When we arrive in New York and the American high society discovers that a girl was strangled to death on the Titanic's maiden voyage, this ship will sink along with the White Star Line and our careers. This murder is the end for us," snarled Mr. Ismay.

"Actually, I think you're right. Now excuse me, I must go talk to the captain," said Mr. Andrews, leaving.

During his walk to Captain Smith's office, Mr. Andrews began to notice the faces of all the passengers aboard the ship. Although it was the maiden voyage of Titanic, all seemed sad, discouraged, or even shocked by the crime which had happened that morning; some women whispered, while some children, fearful, asked if there was a ghost on the ship. "No, honey, now the ship is protected by an angel who will guide us safely to the harbor," one mother said to the frightened child.

When arriving at the captain's office, Mr. Andrews found him sitting in his chair, reading a small bible.

"Can I interrupt you, sir?" asked Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, of course. I'm sorry, what you want?" said the old captain.

"No need to apologize, Captain, we are all shocked by the murder of Miss Rose,'' said the builder.

"True, that poor girl," Captain Smith said.

"Captain, you could ask the officers to investigate this murder, please?" the architect said.

"Certainly, Mr. Andrews, but I have a problem. With fewer people to supervise the work, I'll have to slow the ship. And Titanic will take too long to arrive in New York," explained Captain Smith.

"Frankly, Captain, after learning that there was a murder on my ship, the last thing I'm thinking now is Titanic´s arrival in New York," said Mr. Andrews.

"Right. But another thing worries me, sir... What do we do with the body?'' Smith said.

This was something that Mr. Andrews had not thought of. Thus, as soon as he left the captain's office, he went back to Mr. Ismay's cabin—along with Officer Murdoch, Fifth Officer Lowe, and Mr. Astor—to decide. For a long time, they were talking. Mr. Ismay thought of throwing Rose's body overboard; with this, nobody would know that a murder had happened. The officers Murdoch and Lowe suggested putting the body in a box and putting the box in the basement. However, the idea was discarded because of the rats.

"Vacate a cabin in any class. Let us place Miss DeWitt Bukater's body there until docking. You can have my cabin; after today, I do not mind moving to the second class," suggested Mr. Astor, trembling.

"You do not need to humble yourself in this way, Mr. Astor. I have a cabin in second class where I will deposit the body, locked up till the end of the trip," said Mr. Andrews.

"And how do we make sure nobody will want to get into the cabin to see the body?" asked Mr. Ismay.

"I will order a sailor who will keep guard at the door of the cabin for the rest of the journey," said Mr. Murdoch

Once the decision was made, the small team talked with Ruth about what they had decided. Obviously, Rose's mother did not like the idea, because according to her, Rose, even in death, should stay with the nobility.

"I think we do not have much choice now, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. The cabin in second class is the only one available," said Mr. Lowe.

"Moreover, you must agree that Rose was never a fan of very noble things. I think we should respect her wishes now," Mr. Andrews said, convincing the sad lady.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAP 3 - A SHIP UNDER SUSPICION**_

Soon after the morning of the murder—and after Rose's body was put in the cabin indicated—the officers Lightoller and Murdoch decided to start the investigation. For most of the morning, all of the officers on the Titanic questioned stewards, janitors, housekeepers, and other passengers, for they were in search of the culprit. Unfortunately, nobody on the Titanic ship seemed to have reasonable grounds to murder the poor girl.

"Then a maniac appears here on the ship, strangles a girl, and then vanishes without a trace?'' mocked Mr. Duff-Gordon that evening.

"Poor Ruth is devastated by the death of her daughter," said Molly.

"Of course she is. You would be, too, if your daughter was killed," Mrs. Strauss said.

"I know. It happens that I'm without words to describe how much I am horrified. I'll never travel by ship again," apologized Molly.

"We're all terrified," said Madeline Astor.

"Who is the killer?" asked Mrs. McPox.

"I still think it's that blond boy from the third class. He and the victim were seen walking around C deck on the evening of the same day that he came to dinner with us," suggested Mr. Guggenheim.

"Behave, Mr. Guggenheim. I doubt that this man—Mr. Dawson—is a murderer. He is kind, gentle, intelligent... And not boring and judgmental like you." The Countess became angry.

"Who do you think the killer is, then, Countess?" he asked.

"I do not know and I'd rather be silent than to judge someone innocent," she said, when suddenly, they saw Mr. Astor walking toward them, bewildered.

"Dear, what did you tell them?" said Madeline Astor.

"They think I'm to blame," sighed the man.

"This is absurd! You're the richest man on board!" replied Mr. Duff-Gordon.

"And I'm not a murderer! The only thing I can kill is my hunger," he said.

"We're getting paranoid. However, one thing puzzles me. Has anyone else noticed that Mr. Hockley has been acting strange? I mean, his fiancée died and he acts as if nothing had happened," Mr. Strauss said.

"Do not be ridiculous! Mr. Hockley is a respectable member of society. He, like Mr. Astor, is not a murderer," said Mr. Guggenheim.

"Let's make a bet, but only to distract us," suggested Mr. Brown.

"A bet? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Mr. Astor.

"No, my friend, I did not go mad. Let's bet this way. If Mr. Hockley is the culprit, Mr. Guggenheim will have to apologize to Mr. Dawson and invite him to dinner with us again," said Mr. Brown.

"And if Mr. Hockey be innocent?" asked Mrs. Duff-Gordon.

"I'll spend a whole day in steerage," said Mr. Brown.

"I like this bet. But you have to keep your word," Mr. Brown said to Mr. Astor.

"Word of honor, I'm not going back behind," he said.

"You two are ridiculous! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see if Ruth needs something," said Molly.

"I'm going with you, Mrs. Brown," Mrs. Strauss said, leaving the table.

As the women Brown and Strauss thought, Ruth was sitting silently in the second-class cabin with Rose's body.

"Mr. Andrews, I thought it was forbidden to enter here," said Molly.

"Mrs. DeWitt Bukater insisted on ensuring her daughter's body was safe until the end of the voyage. I could not say no," he explained.

"We can keep her company," Mrs. Strauss said.

"Of course, feel free," said Mr. Andrews, leaving.

Once in the cabin, Molly and Ida were not surprised to see Ruth sitting in a chair beside the bed, with her pale face and red eyes, holding Rose's hand.

Slowly, the two women approached the devastated mother and Molly put her hand on Ruth's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"She was very beautiful," whispered Mrs. Strauss.

"Who did this to my baby?" cried Ruth.

"No one knows yet, but the Titanic's officers are investigating," Mrs. Strauss said.

"The gentlemen are betting if Cal was the murderer," Molly let out.

"Mr. Hockley was engaged to my daughter," said Ruth, annoyed.

"Well, whoever it is will pay for the crime. Do not doubt it, Ruth," said Molly, when suddenly, without warning, Ruth embraced her and began to cry desperately over death of her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAP 4 - THE LAST LOOK TO THE OCEAN**_

When Jack learned about Rose's murder, he was sitting on a bench on Titanic's stern, teaching Cora some magic tricks that he learned as a child.  
Some third-class passengers were also learning how the tricks were done; others read books, while some just talked. Halfway through the game, however, Cora drew Jack's attention away, for some people were coming close.

"Who they are, Uncle Jack?" she asked when seeing Molly, Mr. Brown, and the Countess approaching. Surprised to see the ladies, the young artist got up and walked up to them.

"Good morning, Molly, Mr. Brown, Countess. It's all right for you in first class? I knew there was a big mess, but we have no information. Is Rose okay?" he asked immediately.

"There was a murder in first class, Jack," said Molly.

"What?" Hearing that, Jack felt his blood run cold.

"Mr. Dawson, your friend, Rose, was found dead yesterday morning by her maid Trudy," explained Mr. Brown.

"But how? Who was the murderer?" Jack said, barely realizing the words.

"She was strangled. Nobody knows who the killer is, but the officers are doing everything to find him or her," said Molly.

"We think you should know. After all, you two were friends," said the Countess.

"OK… Thank you anyway…," said Jack.

As soon as the small group was out of sight, Jack sat on the bench again and started crying. He loved Rose with all his heart, though he knew that he could never declare it. But losing her that way, brutally murdered, was the end of the account to him.

After that day, Jack had become a new person; depressed, discouraged, no longer liked to dance, did not draw as often, just wanted to sit alone, waiting to pass the time, watching the sea and listening to the people's conversations.

Meanwhile, Mr. Brown, Mr. Astor, and Mr. Strauss began to really suspect Cal Hockley, because the late Rose's fiancé was acting in a strange way, making outputs on the ship during the night, secretly talking with some sailors. And always afraid of something.

One afternoon, the same afternoon in which Jack's life changed completely, he was sitting on a bench near the stern of the ship when the Strauss couple came to meet him.

"The sea is splendid. Do you not think so, my boy?" Mr. Strauss said.

"What? Oh, yes, sir, the ocean is truly a wonder," said Jack.

"You are Mr. Dawson, right? The boy in the bet between Mr. Brown and Mr. Astor?" Mrs. Strauss said, amazed.

"Ida, we promised that we would not say anything. Sorry, Mr. Dawson," said her husband, embarrassed.

"No problem. I'll pretend not to know about the bet," said Jack with a faint smile.

"We know that you are innocent, Mr. Dawson. That you're a good, integral man, and you do not dirty your hands making such a barbaric crime like that," Mrs. Strauss said.

"In addition, other at that dinner, Jack, we saw how you looked at Miss DeWitt Bukater... I think you were in love," Mr. Strauss said.

For a few minutes, Jack and the Strausses continued talking, not only about Rose or the ship, but also about life and the importance of living well. Anyway, over the minutes, the old couple had to leave, promising to return later for another round of conversation.

Finding himself alone once more on the huge ship, Jack decided to take another stroll through the Titanic, only to get distracted and try not to think of his beloved immortal.

However, while passing through the B deck, he decided to stop for a rest when suddenly he heard someone yell, "Look out, get down!" Quickly, Jack tried to bend down so the pulley did not hit him, but unfortunately with no luck—and the object hit Jack right on the head.

Confused and trembling from head to toe, Jack stood up and insisted that all was well.

"This pulley was loose and we're trying to fix it before anyone gets hurt," said the sailor.

"No problem, I should not be going through here. Come on, let me help fix the pulley," said Jack, when suddenly, without warning, he felt a severe headache, as if something wanted to get out of his skull.

"Are you okay?" he heard a sailor ask. Suddenly, his vision blurred; his eyes began to ache, burning and tightening, as if being punched. "My God," was what he could gasp before collapsing.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Mr. Andrews, as well as the other passengers, were having dinner in silence, when abruptly a sailor invaded the room, breathless and with his blouse stained with blood.

"What the hell? What happened now?" shouted Mr. Andrews.

"One passenger, sir, is wounded," sighed the sailor.

"And what are you waiting for? Take him up to Dr. Mills," growled Mr. Ismay.

"We've done it, sir, and the passenger was treated and regained consciousness."

"This is great. Then we can get back to our brandies," said Colonel Gracie.

"That was no small disgrace, sir," said the sailor.

"Disgrace? What disgrace?" said Mr. Astor.

"Because of our carelessness, the passenger, besides being wounded, lost his sight," sighed the sailor, scaring everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAP 5 - APRIL, 14, 1912. 20:00PM. EST**_

Titanic's maiden voyage was becoming a real nightmare for Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews. As if that was not enough, a girl was strangled in the first three days of travel. Now, by carelessness of the sailors, another passenger had lost his eyesight.

"How could they let this happen?" sighed Mr. Andrews when Dr. Mills told the details of the accident.

"He was a steerage passenger, Mr. Andrews, possibly an immigrant. Do not be upset by that," said Mr. Duff-Gordon.

"A passenger who was blinded on MY SHIP. What will they think of the Titanic now? That she is not safe? That it was a bad idea to have it built?" growled Mr. Andrews.

"We can ask Mr. Dawson to tell the reporters that he was blind from birth. No one has anything to lose," suggested Mr. Ismay.

"You do not dare go near that boy. Mr. Dawson will be my responsibility from now on. He was injured thanks to the sailors, so the least I can do is take care of him. And if I hear that you tried to make a proposal to him, I will throw you from the ship. NOW, LET ME WORK!" Mr. Andrews shouted, startling everyone.

On the other hand, the other passengers, on learning of Jacques untimely fate, were shocked into compassion. Even Rose's mother, who disliked the boy, felt sorry for him upon hearing of the accident.

"Poor boy. What a disgrace," she whispered.

"You're sorry for that guy? He was a miserable bastard and now he's blind," said Cal.

"He saved my beloved Rose's life once. That is why I am grateful to him, Mr. Hockley," said Ruth.

After Jack was discharged from the infirmary, his friends—Tommy, Fabrizio and Helga—led him to take the air on deck with Molly and Mr. Brown. Of course, Jack, knowing that he was blind forever, felt shocked at first. But as he said: "Life is a gift and I do not intend on wasting it." Despite the incident, he was grateful to be alive.

One night, nearly a week since Rose's murder, old Captain Smith arrived in the control room with one idea in mind.

"So, Mr. Moody, how is the navigation is going?" he asked.

"Quiet, sir. The sea is calm as a pond," said the Sixth Officer.

"This way it is difficult to see the icebergs," said the captain.

"If I'm allowed to ask, sir, has someone figured out who the killer is?" questioned Moody, ignoring the captain's comment.

"No. The first-class passengers are making a bet," Smith said.

"You have any guesses?" said Moody.

"Mr. Moody, change Titanic's route tonight, twenty miles to northwest, on the starboard side," said the captain, changing the subject.

"I do not understand, sir… Why should we do this?" asked the confused man.

"Something tells me that we must do this. Just do what I ask, and by tomorrow, in the early hours of the morning, put the ship on its original route. Now I will retire. Call me if there is an emergency," replied the captain.

Later that night, Fabrizio came running among the decks of the ship, looking for his friend. Jack was missing, and he had a few minutes to spare, so he picked up an old broom handle and went for a walk without assistance.

"Jack, where are you, buddy? Damn, Jack, do not fall into the sea," grumbled Fabrizio.

"You are searching for me? My name is Jack," said a sailor who was there.

"Are you blind?" said the passenger.

"No," replied the sailor.

"Then it is not you I'm looking for," he said.

For a few minutes, the Italian immigrant continued to tour the Titanic, looking for his blind friend, when, approaching the corridor which led to the first class of the ship, he met a beautiful woman leaning against a wall.

"Hello. You are first class, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am the Countess of Rothes," said the woman.

"Oh, what are you doing out here alone, Countess?" said the young man.

"I do not want anyone to know I'm smoking," said the Countess.

"Okay, uh… Can you help me find my friend? He is the only blind man on this ship," said Fabrizio politely.

"Of course, let's go! I'll help," replied the kind countess.

For several hours, both passengers walked through the ship, looking for Jack and talking, when as they passed by the place where Jack had had the accident, the Countess gave a scream.

"What happened, Countess?" asked the confused man

"Look at that, Mr. DeRossi," she cried. A little more than eighty feet away from Titanic, emerging through the dark waters, they saw the edge of an iceberg.

"An iceberg? I had seen it, but did not want to scare you, ma'am," said Fabrizio.

"You did not want to scare me? We could have died!" she shouted angrily, when suddenly they both saw Jack approaching slowly and muttering a few words in French.

"Jack, where have you been, buddy? We thought you had fallen into the sea," said the Italian.

"We? We who?" said Jack, confused.

"Mr. DeRossi asked me to help him look for you, Mr. Dawson. Only he forgot that we were sailing close to an iceberg," snarled the Countess.

"Iceberg? Did something happen with the ship?" inquired the former artist.

"No, Jack, nothing happened," said Fabrizio.

"OK then, Fabrizio, let's follow the Countess into first class, then go back to our cabins," suggested Jack.

At the halfway point back to the first class, the small group found Cal talking with a sailor near a gate. To be honest, it was Jack who heard them talking and decided to stop to listen better.

"He was to fall into the sea, you rstupid, now look at the problem we have!" hissed Hockley.

"I'm sorry, sir, I did what I could," the sailor apologized.

"Did what you could? You're an idiot, you know that? Now...,'' threatened Cal.

"Beautiful night, do you not think so, Mr. Hockley?" said the Countess, interrupting the conversation.

''damn ... Hello, Countess, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Cal asked, visibly irritated.

'"We—" Fabrizio began to speak when the Countess interfered again.

"I was touring the decks, but I ended up getting lost. So these gentlemen bothered to escort me up to here," she lied.

"Dawson? I did not know that a blind man can escort other people," commented Hockley.

"I did not know also, so I'm surprised," said Jack ironically.

"Interesting," uttered Cal.

"Well, gentlemen, I think I will go to my room, it's cold out here. Good night." She excused herself.

"Good night," said the gentlemen of the third class.

During his way back to his cabin, Jack grew curious. What did Cal want with a sailor? And who were they trying to throw off the ship? Was Cal the killer of his beloved Rose? Everything was very strange and confusing to the former artist.

"Fabrizio, answer me one thing," said Jack.

"What is it, buddy?"  
"Before the accident, one of the first class passengers said they were making a bet about who would be guilty of the murder. They were betting on who?" asked Jack.

"They were betting between you and Hockley. Sorry, my friend," said the Italian.

"OK, that's OK, I'll do anything to prove my innocence. Word of a blind man. Good night, now, buddy," said Jack, going alone towards his cabin.

Once alone in his bed however, Jack couldn't stop smiling. After all, he said, it was thanks to Rose's spirit that they had been saved from colliding with the iceberg.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAP - 6 - BETRAYED**_

The fact that Captain Smith had changed Titanic´s route at night did not go unnoticed. And in the early hours of the morning, he was called to Mr. Ismay´s office to explain why he had done exactly that. However, to Ismay and Andrews´ surprise, Smith said that he would report his decision only in the presence of Rose´s mother.

Confused, the Titanic´s s owner and shipbuilder called Ruth and asked her to go up to the office indicated, where the captain was waiting for her.

Once Ruth was in his presence, old Captain Smith began to tell the following story. The same night that there had been the accident, he, at bedtime, had a dream about Rose, which was very odd because he did not know her. In the dream in question, the dead girl advised the captain to change the route of the ship on the night of April 14, twenty miles to northwest, on the starboard side.

"Why should I do this?" the captain had asked.

"Trust me, Captain, you'll be saving thousands of lives, if you do what I'm asking," said Rose.

Hearing that, however, Ruth got furious and insulted the captain, accusing him of being a slanderer. After all, who believe that the luxury vessel had its own guardian angel?

Fortunately for Smith, however, Mr. Brown was passing by the office and listening to the conversation. So, he decided to stop and interrupt what was being said.

"With your permission, gentlemen," he said, a little shy.

"We are busy right now, Mr. Brown. Can you wait a little?" said Mr. Ismay.

"I will not take much of your time, Mr. Ismay. I just wanted to report that last night, I walked outside and spotted a few meters away a huge iceberg."

"Then the story of the iceberg is not a lie?" said Ruth, dissatisfied.

"I do not know what you did, Captain, but you saved a lot of people. Thank you and until next time," said Molly´s husband, leaving.

"Well then. With that settled question, since we are all saved, that's what matters. We can now return to breakfast," said the architect, leaving the office.

The days passed and little more than three days before the end of the trip, the rain began to fall, stirring the waters of the sea, and making the big ship jolt like crazy.

However, this was not the worst part, since some of the second-class passengers were beginning to complain of an unpleasant smell coming from one of the cabins.

The smell in question came from the cabin D-19, where Rose had been placed. The fact was, that after a week of traveling, without the least appropriate conservation, the body began to rot, exhaling a horrible smell through the ship.

"We can't just throw her in the sea! That would not be fair!" exclaimed Mr. Andrews.

"What do you suggest we do then?" grumbled Mr. Astor.

"Let's put her in the basement," Mr. Murdoch suggested.

"The rats would tear her," snapped Mr. Andrews.

"Then let's do a funeral and bury her in an appropriate manner," Mr. Strauss piped up.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Strauss?" said Mr. Ismay.

"She died on the sea, so it would be more than fair that the sea should be her last dwelling place," recommended the good man.

"And how to bury a person at sea with a moving ship?"

"Well, to start, I think Titanic would not mind being shut down for two or three hours," he said.

At 13:30 PM that afternoon, Titanic was anchored near an unknown island and its engines were shut down completely. Following the instructions of Mr. Strauss, Ida, Ruth, Molly, and some maids bathed, dressed, and adorned Rose for her to be the most beautiful possible. Meanwhile, some sailors, with the help of a few third-class passengers, improvised a mini-raft with planks of wood and metal beams.

Meanwhile, Jack, frustrated at not being able to help, nor knowing what was happening, he began to pace the ship, in search of a good soul, who help him discover what was happening when, unwittingly, he stumbled someone

'' I'm sorry, I did not see where I was going'' he said wryly

''Jack, what are you doing, son?'' was Molly

'' who... Molly? Nothing, I was just seeking to know what is going on, I think that the engines were shut down'' he said

''The ship has been turned off for a few hours, Jack, we are planning an impromptu funeral for your Rose.'' said Molly '' Ok'' said Jack sorrowfully

'' I think that you should go, even if you stand from a distance, just listening.'' Molly suggested, wistfully

The funeral was done quickly at the bow of the ship; several first-class passengers, as well as some of the second and third, said good-bye to Rose, while Father Hector made a prayer for her young soul to go in peace to heaven.

Leaning on one of the columns of the ship slightly away from the crowd, Jack listened intently to the priest doing his prayer. The last time he saw Rose, she was happy, beautiful, and smiling, while everyone else was having just as much fun dancing in steerage. This was the memory that he wanted of his lost love. Of course, before the accident, he thought about going to see her body, but he changed his mind because he wanted to remember her alive.

In the middle of the ceremony, however, as Cal made an emotional speech, something strange caught Mr. Astor´s attention.

"The blind boy is really innocent," he whispered

"Honey, now is not the time to mention it," said Madeleine Astor.

"No, no, honey, look! Look at Mr. Dawson. He's quiet, but as shocked as we are…and they were friends," said Mr. Astor, looking towards Jack. "Now, note Mr. Hockley. Rose was engaged to him and he acted as if nothing had happened for the whole voyage, and now he cries like a child," he concluded rather strongly.

"You're right, dear. My God, we were judging the wrong man!" exclaimed Madeleine.

"When the ceremony has finished, I'll tell Mr. Andrews about my suspicions. And let's get it over with quickly," he finished.

The ceremony was completed when the raft with Rose's body was placed in the sea and placed fire, like a true Viking funeral. The Titanic reconnected its engines and moved on.

"Agree with me, Mr. Hockley. If you had not acted like you did, we would not be seeing, that raft burning, hmm?" commented Mr. Astor by surprise as he and Cal watched from afar the smoke rise from the raft.

"What?" yelled Cal, confused.

"Better reflect consciously, Mr. Hockey! What prompted you to get your hands dirty?" said the old man.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Mr. Astor. Excuse me," he replied to the other, visibly upset.

Meanwhile, not far away, Jack had got lost, from his friend Tommy. Nervous and not knowing what to do, he tapped the shoulder of the nearest person and asked to lead him down to the third class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, I'm not going to help you." It was Lovejoy´s voice, but Jack failed to recognize it.

"Frankly, what's bad in helping a man back to his cabin? Please, I believe that it will not cost you anything," insisted Jack.

"OK, but I hope it does not cost anything at all," Lovejoy mumbled in a bad mood while guiding Jack until they reached the gate of class division.

Unfortunately for Lovejoy, on his way back to the first class, he came face to face with Cal, who seemed very nervous.

"What was that?" Cal spat furiously.

"The boy. He asked me to lead him to steerage," replied the manservant.

"Are you crazy, helping that rat?!" shouted Cal.

"Did it cost something in particular, Mr. Hockley?" said Spicer Lovejoy.

"Cost? Cost your job! You're fired, Lovejoy! Starting today, you travel in third class," growled the boss.

Once he realized that he had lost his job, Lovejoy thought about going down to the third class and killing Jack. However, he thought better and after taking a bottle of brandy, he went up to Mr. Andrews' office.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked the architect, confused.

"Mr. Andrews, my name is Spicer Lovejoy. I used to work for Mr. Caledon Hockley," the man replied.

"Oh, yes, of course. How can I help you?" Mr. Andrews asked again.

"I came to make a confession," said the former valet.

"But what confession, may I ask?"

"Mr. Andrews, I would like to inform you that Mr. Hockley was the murderer of Miss Rose DeWitt Bukater," Lovejoy confirmed, leaving


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAP 7 - SIMPLE EXPLANATION**_

The sky was filled with stars, when all first-class passengers, along with Tommy, Fabrizio and Jack, met at the main staircase of the Titanic, to hear what Cal had to say about Rose´s murder. Not many hours had passed, and of course Cal Hockley, knowing that was discovered, tried to immediately abandon ship, using one of the lifeboats, but unfortunately ended up being caught by Mr. Andrews and Mr. Murdoch

'' very well, Mr. Hockley, tell us what you have to say.'' said Mr. Ismay

'' Gentlemen, you are mistaken, I did nothing wrong'' Cal insistiy

'' if you did nothing wrong, Hockley, then why were you trying to leave the ship?'' said Mr. Duff-Gordon

'' I do not ... gentlemen, do not you see I'm upset? My fiancee was killed'' said Cal nervous

'' Please do not make fools of us, your servant, came to confess, that you murdered, Miss. Rose, that night.'' Said Mr. Andrews

'' and if I remember correctly, you were not with us, when Miss. Trudy, discovered the body, that morning'' replied Mr. Astor

'' it's true what they're saying, then, Hockley, you took my baby girl´s life ?'' said Ruth terrified

'' Listen, Hockley, if you do not tell us now when we arrive in New York, you'll have to tell everything in front of the court, being condemned and rot in jail'' said Mr. Brown

'' all right, okay, I'll tell you what happened'' he said, telling the following story

FLASHBACK

That night, Rose left the party in third class, radiant with joy, for never in her life she had enjoyed so much. Her happiness however, ended at the time she arrived in her cabin and came face to face with Cal, sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in hand, waiting for her.

'' I was waiting for you'' he said quietly  
'' I'm tired,'' Rose said

'' your tour, by the third class was exhausting?'' he asked, burning with jealousy  
'' I see that you sent your servant follow me, typical.'' Rose asked

'' you not going to do it, Rose, you understand me?''  
'' I'm not one of your taskmasters, whom you can give orders. I am your fiancée''

'' Yes, you are my fianceé, but is ALSO MY WIFE AND SO YOU WILL HONOR ME AS A WIFE, HONOR HER HUSBAND '' he shouted. Then Rose, taking a supernatural courage, looked at Cal and with all the words shouted that she did not love him and would therefore prefer to stay with Jack.

When Rose words, echoed in his ears, Cal became furious, the jealous and envy spoke louder and he moved thowards Rose, clutching her neck ''say you love me, Rose, say you love me '' he snorted, as he shook the girl's throat ever stronger, until she finally colapsing.

Not satisfied with what he had done however, Cal, laid Rose on the bed and put a pillow over her face for a few minutes to make sure that she was really dead. Then he put her night clothes, covered her body, turned off the lights and went to the main hall of the ship, where he stayed all night.

END OF FLASHBACK

When Cal, finished to report about the killing, all passengers were startled, stunned, not believing that the man in front of them, a respectable member of society, was indeed a killer

' Murderer, you're a murderer. Captain, I want this man arrested, I demand that he to be arrested'' cried Ruth despairing, slapping Cal

'' you are a scoundrel, murderer, why did you do that, why you took Rose´s Life?'' growled Jack

Why do not you tell me, that Rose was with Mr. Dawson, Hockley, I would have forbidden her not to to see him'' cried Ruth

'' When Misters. Astor, Brown and Strauss, began to suspect me, I paid one of the sailors, to throw, Mr. Dawson overboard and make it look like an accident. Then I bravely jump into the water, save him make me a hero and nobody would suspect me. It turns out that the plan went wrong and we are where we are, is not Dawson?'' Said Cal

Hearing this, Jack felt his blood boil, thanks to Cal Hockley, he had lost everything, the woman of his dreams, his sight and obviously his work as an artist.

'' I needed my eyes to work, you son of ...'' Jack snorted

'' Well, that's enough, the show is over. Mr. Murdoch, take Mr. Hockley to the small cell in the control room. The rest of the passengers, will seek for things to do'' asked Mr. Andrews, expelling all of the site.

The rest of the trip was quick and smooth, with the killer unmasked and arrested, the people aboard the Titanic, were no more to worry about, now, their expectations were just at the time of the landing

'' I am enjoying this lull, I wish the whole trip, had been like this'' said Molly, during the last lunch of the trip

'' I'll miss this ship'' said the Countess

'' What you say?'' said Ruth upset

'' I said, I'll miss the ship, not what we witness here'' she self-corrected

'' actually, she will miss that young Italian, who leads Mr. Dawson through the decks'' whispered Mrs. Strauss, making everyone laugh.

The truth was, that since that night of the Iceberg, Fabrizio and the Comtesse, were always lying hidden for flirting. But after a while, they felt that afear, could not work and Fabrizio returned to Helga.

That night, the folks at third class, were excited, dancing, playing and talking. In one corner of the hall, Tommy, tried to teach Jack, how to play an old accordion, which he had found, while Fabrizio, threw all his charm, for Helga, trying to win her again.

In the middle of the party, however, all had a surprise. Walking down the stairs to the third class, Mr. Benjamin Guggenheim came down trembling and looking scared to the sides, as if Cal, would suddenly appear and strangle him

'' I ... would like to speak with Mr. Dawson'' he said sheepishly

'' Of course, he is there'' one passenger said, pointing to where Jack was

'' hello, Mr. First Class, what are you doing here?'' said Tommy, when seeing the man approaching

'' I ... damn, how am I going to say it'' said Mr. Guggenheim

'' say what, sir?'' said Jack confused.

'' Well, I ... I will not make Mr. Brown, lose the bet, therefore I'll be brief. Mr. Dawson, I apologize for doubting you, you seem to be a good boy and unable to take the life of a person. I'm sorry I judged you'' replied the man

'' OK, no problem'' said Jack amazed.

'' wait, the bet was not only that, Mr. Dawson, please do not complicate things for me'' said Benjamin

'' Jesus, Jack, you better accept any proposal that this guy came to do, before he has a heart attack'' suggested Fabrizio

'' Mr. Benjamin, please calm down, can say what you want, you are among friends'' said Jack

'' Well, in this case, Mr. Dawson, you and your friends ... is the other part of the bet ... you and your friends are invited to dine with us in first class tonight. Please do not say no. Jack, even if you do not want an apology, at least come dine with us. I think Rose would like.'' Said Benjamin, surprising everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAP 8 - NEVER AN ABSOLUTION**_

Titanic, arrived in New York, 09:00 AM, a Wednesday, April 20, 1912. Her arrival, as expected, was hailed by thousands of people, the high society of Philadelphia, was there, all ready to see the magnificent ship.

'' Damn, I'm sorry Jack'' said Fabrizio, while all passengers were on deck, watching the ship pass by the statue of liberty

'' sorry? why?'' said Jack confused

'' Well, you're not missing anything, after all, the statue of liberty, is not so beautiful.'' replied his friend, making Jack burst out laughing

The first to disembark, was Mr. Ismay, all proud, telling everyone, all the qualities of his ship. However, to his displeasure, a reporter asked

'' What you have to say about the killing, which was on the ship in the early days of travel, Mr. Ismay?'' Asked the reporter

'' Oh, do not worry about it, the killer has been identified and put into a saddle that we have in the control room'' said Mr. Ismay

'' Who was the murderer?'' asked another reporter

'' The killer was the victim´s fiance, Mr. Caledon Hockley, who seized with jealousy, strangled his own fianceé'' he said.

'' you have any proof of this, Mr. Ismay.'' said a police officer '' Yes, we have, Mr. Hockley confessed to murdering Miss DeWitt Bukater, moreover, he was caught trying to escape the ship'' he said

'' and how you managed to get him?'' said the report

'' Well, let's say there was a certain kind of teamwork between the passengers and crew of the ship'' Mr. Andrews said, finishing the questions.

Luckily for Mr, Ismay, however, all third-class passengers, left the back doors of the ship, then, no one noticed, that among the immigrants, was a passenger, who had lost his sight, accidentally, in the long-awaited trip.

A few days after arrival, Cal went to trial, almost all passengers who were aboard the ship, attended to see Rose's killer be tried and sentenced to a life imprisonment. Sure, Cal wept on hearing the sentence, but nobody seemed to give a damn for his crocodile tears

After that trip, then the passengers of the Titanic, followed different paths, not doing anything, except, wait. Wait to die; wait to live. Wait for an absolution, that would never come.

The first to move on, were Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews, who very disturbed by the events of the maiden voyage, decided to sell Titanic to another company that could look after her. After that, each one, decided to open their own business.

Old Captain Smith, made that trip, his last job as a ship captain, although he still gave some assistance to young men who wanted to enter the arm of Navy. And the team of officers, sailors and the rest of the crew decided to go to this other company, along with the Titanic.

As for the passengers. Well, Molly Brown and Mr. Brown, have applied the politics, but only managed to get elected in 1914. The Countess, married and moved to Nashville, Teneessee. Mr. Duff-Gordon and his wife returned to England in 1913, after spending a year in the U.S., opening business contracts. Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, re-opened, the Macy, who became a great success, after some time

Mr. Astor and Madeline Asto, moved to Chippewa Falls, Wisconssin and built there an elegant railroad. Mr. Guggenheim and his mistress, bought a huge factory of woven and called Fabrizio and Tommy to work with them.

Ruth DeWitt Bukater, having lost on the Titanic, her most precious treasure, did not mind the lack of wealth and turned her home into a boarding school for girls, whose name she put Bella Rose.

As for Jack, well, before landing, he had given to Cora his sketchbook and since the girl's mother was also a designer, he knew his old job, would be in good hands. After that, once he achieved on solid ground, without money, sight and without anyone, the former artist, decided to stay in New York, until make enough money to go back to Chippewa Falls.

In the six months that followed, Jack worked as a musician in a small nightclub, playing the old accordion that Tommy had given him then, with the help of another blind man, relearn how to read enough, to survive. Meanwhile, he managed to gather some money and so in the winter of 1912, he finally returned home.

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling in torrents, in the town of Chippewa Falls, when Jacques Lautrec Dawson, arrived at his grandmother's house, with his accordion and a improvised cane. Sure, at first, the old lady did not recognize her own grandson, because she had confused him with a beggar, however, after a few hours, she finally realized that the boy was her grandson and allow him to enter her house.

Time passed, Jack was able to work in a bar, playing his accordion, he married a kindley woman, had children and could build a pretty happy family.  
However, the human heart is a deep ocean full of secrets. And there on the deeper side of his heart, right down the bottom, Jack had never forgotten her, his Rose, his Beloved Immortal and the Titanic´s guardian Angel.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**finally reached the end of history, thank you all for reading. Only I want you to forgive me if the ending was a bit boring, but happens that the ideas were already running out.**_  
_**anyway, thanks again**_  
_**A. Mois **_


End file.
